Reconnaissance
by Michiru Winchester
Summary: Siwon a presque 40 ans devient trop vieux pour le monde d'idols dans lequel il vit.


Reconnaissance.

L'homme soupira, s'asseyant sur son lit, amenant le goulot de sa bière vers ses lèvres, la vidant en quelques gorgées, la laissant retomber sur le sol, haussant les épaules en voyant quelques gouttes s'en échapper, s'écrasant sur le tapis. L'homme brun au visage fatigué se laissa tomber dans le lit, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. La pièce était sombre. La lune qu'on apercevait par la baie vitrée ne suffisait pas à éclairer la chambre. Une chambre d'hôtel, de première classe. Un lit immense. Une armoire qui montait jusqu'au plafond et prenait les trois quarts de la pièce. Une énorme table rectangulaire. Un lustre. L'homme allongé sur le lit était habitué à ce genre de choses. Il soupira de plus belle, tirant sur la cravate qui l'étouffait, la défaisant, la lançant à travers la chambre. Il retira ses chaussures avec ses pieds, les faisant voler d'un coup expert. Il se releva, un râle rauque sortant du fond de sa gorge. Il marcha d'un pas lourd vers la baie vitrée, posant son front dessus, soupirant d'aise en sentant le verre glacé, le froid l'assaillant sur tout son visage, rougissant son front, faisant trembler ses lèvres charnues. Il ferma les yeux, bougeant la tête, posant sa joue sur la baie vitrée, soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, les yeux fermés, les cheveux dans sa nuque se raidissant sous le froid. Posant lentement une main, sur laquelle il s'appuya dessus pour se détacher, il repartit dans la cuisine, ouvrant le bar, sa main survolant les différents alcools, finissant par opter pour le whisky, s'en servant un trop grand verre, se faisant une joie de ne pas respecter la quantité habituelle. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, vers la baie vitrée, posant la bouteille à ses pieds, faisant tourner le liquide dans le verre. Il y trempa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, appréciant la soudaine brulure quand le liquide descendit dans sa gorge, le réchauffant de l'intérieur, semblant redonner une raison à son cœur de continuer à battre. L'homme passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant brutalement, regardant ensuite les quelques cheveux qui restaient entre ses doigts. Il reporta son regard vers la vitre, plissant les yeux alors qu'il apercevait son reflet. Il frémit. Son regard était vide, sans vie, les paupières lourdes, les cernes lui donnant un visage de mort. Il approcha ses doigts qui commençaient à trembler sous l'effet de l'alcool, les posant sur sa joue. Il déforma son visage dans un sourire grimaçant, guettant la peau qui se pliée, guettant les rides. Trente-huit ans. Il prit sa joue dans la paume de sa main, soupirant en sentant la peau complètement sèche, sa barbe naissant, rêche. Il tourna le visage, fixant son reflet. Son corps, son visage, la matière première de ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, ce détériorait. Il savait que vivre ne serait pas un problème, il avait de quoi subvenir à ses besoins, et même plus. Mais que deviendrait-il ? Les gens l'oublieraient. Il se ne seras plus rien, plus personnes, quand le maquillage ne suffira pas à cacher ses rides, cette détérioration. Et lui qui mettait en avant le fait que cette beauté, cette vivacité de son corps, cette jeunesse, était tout à fait naturelle. Il n'avait rien sous sa peau a part du sang, de la chair, des nerfs. Rien de plastique. Tout était vrai. Vrai. Véritable. Made in Korea. Pur sang. Le verre se brisa sur le mur, aspergeant le papier peint de liquide, dessinant une tache sombre, qui glissa jusqu'au sol, créant une petite flaque. L'homme crispa sa main dans un poing vengeur, résistant difficilement à l'envie de massacrer à coups de poings, à coups de pieds, son reflet. Le reflet de cet homme vieillissant et seul. Seul. Il était maintenant connu pour être l'éternel célibataire. Son train de vie, personne n'arrivait à le suivre. Il allait toujours trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Et toujours il accélérait. Encore et toujours. Même maintenant, devenant trop vieux, depuis dix ans, la vitesse du train s'accroissait toujours, ne s'arrêtant que quelques instants, ne laissant le temps à personne d'y monter à part lui-même. Il avait toujours un pied dans ce train. Il était rarement complètement la, toujours prêt à être ailleurs. Il était seul, mais pas contre son gré, malgré tout. A trente-huit ans, il n'avait plus les mêmes demandes qu'il avait dix, quinze ans plus tôt. Il ne voulait qu'une personne, celle qui comprendrait, qui le comprendrait, qui pourrait le suivre, qui garderait chaude sa place dans le train, qui l'accueillerait avec un sourire, le prenant dans ses bras, le laissant dormir tout son soul. Quelqu'un qui l'attendrait. Il voulait quelqu'un, non pas qui l'attendrait au bout du quai, mais qui monterait dans le train avec lui, et qui n'en descendrait plus jamais, comme lui. Une larme glissa sur la joue rêche. C'était égoïste. Priver un humain de sa liberté pour son bon vouloir. Il ne pouvait pas. Cela lui ferait mal de voir celle qui partagerait sa vie, coincée dans ce train infernal. Siwon s'effondra au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, les sanglots secouant son corps fatigué. Même cet homme qu'il appelait Dieu, Guide, depuis tant d'années, ne lui répondait plus. Il ne voyait plus aucuns signes de sa part. Il était seul. Complètement seul.

Il se réveilla sur le tapis, les yeux irrités d'avoir trop pleurer, le corps courbaturé de sa position repliée et crispée. Il resta la quelque secondes, quelque peu confus, plissant les yeux, éblouis par le soleil et les rayons qui se reflétait un peu partout dans la chambre. Il se frotta les yeux, grognant, passant ses mains sur ses joues. Il se releva difficilement, faisant craquer ses articulations dans un gémissement. Il se figea quand la sonnette retentit. Il se regarda dans un miroir, soupirant de désespoir en voyant à quoi il ressemblait. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, sa chemise et son pantalon complètement froissés, il avait même de la bave séchée au coin des lèvres, et ses yeux étaient rouges vifs. Il essuya sa bave, essaya de se recoiffer et aplati les plis de ses vêtements, s'avançant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, essayant de sourire, croisant les doigts pour que cela ne ressemble pas trop à une grimace. Son sourire s'agrandit, plus sincère, en reconnaissant celle qui lui faisait face. La productrice du film lui sourit doucement, un pli se dessinant entre ses sourcils alors qu'elle remarque l'air très fatigué de Siwon. Elle lui tendit l'emploi du temps de la journée, qu'il prit, essayant de cacher les tremblements de sa main, il était frigorifié. Il allait refermer la porte en la remerciant quand elle bloqua la porte, lui demandant d'attendre. Elle sortit un petit tube de son sac, prenant la main de Siwon, l'obligeant à prendre ce petit tube.

"Et n'oublie pas d'en prendre, si je vois que tu as toujours aussi petite mine en allant sur le tournage, je te les fait bouffer de force." Elle s'approcha de lui, le recoiffant doucement, presque tendrement. L'homme ferma les yeux, touché par cet aspect maternel de cette femme, l'appréciant. Elle repassa doucement sa main sur la mèche recoiffée.

"Ne force pas trop, Siwonnie." Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Ne force pas trop." Elle lui sourit encore une fois, faisant chavirer le cœur de l'homme. Il la regarda partir dans le couloir, résistant difficilement à l'envie de courir après elle, et de se blottir dans ses bras pour y dormir. Il referma la porte, repensant à leur première rencontre. Tout de suite, il avait senti la tendresse infinie que dégageait cette femme. Elle vous donnait envie de venir se blottir contre elle et de pleurer tout votre saoul, lui expliquant tout, soulageant votre cœur de toute sa peine. Siwon secoua la tête, s'obligeant à se concentrer, regardant le petit tube dans sa main, souriant en voyant que c'était des vitamines. Elle était tellement attentive. Elle voyait toujours tout. Et Siwon, malgré lui, en lui était reconnaissant. Il prit une vitamine, le croquant, s'affairant, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide, s'habillant, mettant ses affaires dans sa valise. Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant son miroir, soupirant de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait meilleure mine. Il se dessina son sourire commercial, réprimant un frisson en voyant son regard inexpressif. Pendant plusieurs secondes il s'obligea à y mettre un peu plus de chaleur. Il soupira de mécontentement, se détournant du miroir avant qu'il ne fasse une dépression, attrapant sa valise, la tirant derrière lui.

Il s'assit à sa place dans l'avion, côté couloir, étendant une de ses jambes en travers, s'enfonçant comme il pouvait dans le dossier. Il fermât les yeux, se préparant mentalement à la conférence de presse qui l'attendait dans quelques heures. Il soupira, anticipant le décalage horaire.

"Eh ben. Continue comme ça et tu vas donner des envies de suicide à tout l'avion."

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la productrice lui sourire, enjambant ses jambes souplement, s'asseyant dans le siège à côté de lui, jetant un œil par le hublot. Il suivit ses mouvements du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle enlevait son manteau, le mettant derrière son dos, avant de s'asseoir convenablement, tirant sur son jean pour être à l'aise, étendant les jambes devant elle autant que l'espace entre les sièges lui permettait. Un bâillement la prit par surprise, la faisant plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Il la vit rire doucement, avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux courts, les décoiffant légèrement. Elle sortit des écouteurs de sa poche de pull, les insérant dans ses oreilles, sortant ensuite un livre de son sac. Elle se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un petit sourire, puis commença à lire, le visage impassible. Siwon sourit intérieurement, refermant les yeux. Il aimait l'observait, elle et ses expressions, ses mouvements, sa façon de regarder les gens, son regard s'ancrant directement dans celui des autres, avant de survoler le visage, puis les épaules, retournant ensuite vers les yeux. Le tournage avait commencé seulement depuis quelques jours, mais il l'avait rencontré il y a plusieurs semaines déjà. Malheureusement, emploi du temps chargés oblige, ils n'avaient pas pus se parler plus que ça. Pourtant, un lien s'était crée, chacun faisant attention à l'autre à sa manière. Elle lui gardait toujours un petit sourire en coin, chaleureux, et un petit clin d'œil quand ils se voyaient de loin, et lui, il tapait toujours dans sa main quand ils se croisaient entre deux courses. Le courant était passé, rapidement et simplement. Siwon avait remarqué aussi qu'il ressentait comme un manque quand il ne la voyait pas de la journée, ou n'entendait pas sa voix, ou ne voyait pas une de ses notes de son écriture illisible sur les emplois du temps. Il s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise de ses propres pensées. Il croisa les bras, se tournant sur le flanc. La position n'étant pas confortable, il s'agita un peu plus, se tournant de l'autre côté, ouvrant un œil pour la voir le regarder, un sourcil arqué. Elle enlève doucement un écouteur de son oreille alors que Siwon restait dans la même position.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?"

"Je cherches une bonne position pour dormir."

Elle ria doucement, secouant la tête, se redressant doucement sur son siège, posant son coude sur l'accoudoir entre eux deux.

"Je te prêtes mon épaule si tu veux."

Siwon la fixa, croyant qu'elle rigolait. Puis face à son air sérieux, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, il haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi pas."

Il se rapprocha d'elle, cognant son épaule contre la sienne, avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou, fermant les yeux. Il s'agita quelque peu, quelque chose le gênant, ne trouvant pas quoi. Il l'entendit rire, puis bouger légèrement, rangeant l'accoudoir entre les deux sièges, passant son bras autour des épaules de Siwon, le bougeant alors elle même, pour le blottir contre elle. Sans y penser, Siwon frotta sa joue contre son épaule, humant son odeur. Il la sentit remettre son écouteur, portant son livre d'une main, laissant l'autre posée sur son épaule. Il s'endormit rapidement, apaisé par la chaleur de son corps et sa respiration forte et régulière.

Siwon se réveilla doucement, s'agitant, ouvrant les yeux pour voir que sa compagne de voyage avait finalement passé ses deux bras autour de lui, dormant paisiblement, le livre reposant sur ses genoux, fermés. Il se redressa doucement, observant le visage paisible de l'endormie. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre, voyant qu'ils étaient encore loin d'atterrir. Ne voulant pas la réveiller en la bougeant trop, il se repositionna sur elle, doucement. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, mais aussi, il voulait encore profiter de ce moment de calme, de tendresse et de chaleur. Il écouta les bruits sourds des battements du cœur de l'endormie, sa respiration profonde, démontrant son sommeil tout aussi profond. Siwon referma les yeux, espérant tout de même de ne pas se rendormir, voulant profiter de la présence de ce corps contre le sien. Il se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas dormis avec quelqu'un, qu'il n'avait pas senti la chaleur d'un autre corps blottit contre le sien, senti l'odeur d'une femme. Tout doucement, il passa les bras autour de la taille de l'endormie, passant une main sous son tee-shirt, soupirant d'aise en sentant la peau chaude sous ses doigts. Il pinça la peau, la caressa, la pressa, l'agrippa, se délectant presque de la chair. Il s'arrêta subitement quand elle s'agita entre ses bras, un gémissement sourd traverse ses lèvres, faisant vibrer le fond de sa gorge. Alors il reposa ses mains par-dessus le tee-shirt, soupirant doucement.

Siwon se réveilla une nouvelle fois, confus, ouvrant difficilement les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était secoué comme ça, avant de se souvenir finalement où il était. Ils atterrissaient. Presque à contrecœur, il se détacha du corps féminin, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres en la voyant encore profondément endormie, attrapant in extremis le livre qui glissait de ses genoux. Il le rangea lui-même dans le sac de la femme endormie, effleurant ses genoux, posant ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules, la secoue doucement.

"Laura, réveilles-toi, on est arrivés."

La dite Laura s'agita sans se réveiller, se tournant un peu plus vers lui, se blottissant contre le dossier de son siège, ce qui le fit sourire, la secouant un peu plus fermement, répétant la même phrase, qui ne fut pas plus efficace que la première fois. Il soupira doucement, se penchant vers elle, susurrant à son oreille.

"Lau, debout..."

Sous son souffle, Laura sursauta, ouvrant brutalement les yeux, sursautant une nouvelle fois en voyant Siwon aussi près d'elle. Elle ne se recula pourtant pas, se frottant les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"On est arrivés."

"Ah..."

Elle lui sourit doucement, se levant, s'étirant. Siwon ne put s'empêcher de regarder son tee-shirt se soulever alors qu'elle levait les bras, découvrant son nombril. Il secoua la tête, se léchant les lèvres, se levant à son tour, faisant craquer ses épaules, soupirant de contentement, tirant un sourire à sa compagne de voyage, qui lui massa les épaules.

"Tu es crispé en ce moment Siwon, tu vas finir par avoir mal."

Siwon haussa les épaules, fermant les yeux, laissant retomber ses épaules, détendant ses muscles. Quand Laura lui lâcha les épaules après une dernière pression sur celle-ci, il la remercia en faisant craquer son cou. Leurs corps s'effleurèrent alors qu'elle passa entre le siège et lui pour sortir, Siwon sentant un courant électrique traverser tout son corps.


End file.
